Those Idiots
by ThymineKyuuzumaki
Summary: Robin x Nami One shot. Those idiots are always causing Nami to fall into awkward predicaments.


**One Piece **

**NamixRobin one shot**

**Pre-Time skip**

**Those Idiots**

Nami sat in the dining room of the Thousand Sunny staring into the fish tank that had a lot of Luffy and choppers prey swimming around waiting to become their next meal. On this particular day she was wondering how everyone from her home town Cocoyashi village were doing – Gen and Nojiko particularly.

"You okay, Nami-san?" questioned the blue-eyed women as she entered the dining hall with a book in hand.

"Y-Yeah," replied a startled Nami, "It's nothing"

"Mmm" Robin replied as she took a seat and opened her book, flicking to her previously marked page.

Nami turned to look at the only other female crewmember aboard the straw-hat pirate's boat. She couldn't help but look towards the particularly tight-fitting t-shirt that embraced all of Robin's curves and left very little to the imagination. Her eyes settled on the zipper that exposed Robins chest to the outside world, 'What are you doing' she thought to herself, 'Robins one of your best friends. Nothing more'

Meanwhile on the upper deck of Thousand Sunny Luffy was pretending to know how to steer the ship while Nami was absent, "Look at me Zoro!" He shouted as he did a handstand and stretched his legs out like arms, gripping the steer.

"Baka Luffy, that's not how you do it!" replied Usopp as he smacked Luffy on the head and took control of the vessel.

The two then began to fight over the wheel, spinning it left and right in a quick manner causing the ship to sway violently from side to side.

Meanwhile in the cabin, A perverted Nami was still studying Robins figure.

Unfortunately for Nami, Robin looked up from her book at that exact moment only to find the red-haired girl staring at her cleavage.

"Don't worry" the archaeologist said reassuringly, "I'm sure yours will grow in one day"

Nami's face went a bright orange colour, "You're not supposed to say that!" she screamed as she slammed her hands on the table and began to storm out of the swaying cabin.

However, due to the violent swaying of the ship it was incredibly easy for Nami to lose her footing as she walked past the other crewmember. She easily tripped and barged straight into Robin.

"Ah! I leave those idiots alone for ten minutes and this is what they do!" shouted a furious Nami before analysing the extremely compromising position she had fallen into. Her head was firmly rested on Robin's breasts, her arms lay on top of the archaeologist making the scene look as if she was holding her down, and to top it off one of her legs had fallen in-between Robins.

When she elevated her head to look for Robin's response a blush took its place on her cheeks, but to Nami's surprise her crewmate was also blushing (even more so than herself).

Robin looked down, staring into Nami's eyes, her own blue eyes calm, "I didn't know this was what you were into Nami-san"

"Argh!" cried a frustrated Nami as she attempted to lift herself up from the ground only for another violent sway to rock the ship causing her to fall back onto her elbows. Her face now rested mere inches from Robins and her hair fell on both sides of her face, almost as if to seclude them from the rest of the world.

The red-haired looked towards Robins lips and then back at her beautiful blue eyes before she knew it she could feel Robins breath hit her lips. As she got closer the archaeologist's breath became unsteady and Nami could feel her hand slowly reach up and rest on her hips.

Robin felt Nami's gentle lips touch her own, begging for a response from herself and Robin replied moving her lips against the petite girl that lay on top of her. Gently she moved her fingers along the side of Nami's body and then back down to the hem of her shirt before lifting her shirt with her fingers and tracing along her skin gently.

Both of their breathing had quickened and as Robin's hand brushed past Nami's rib's she let out a soft moan. Taking advantage of her moaning Robin gently touched against Nami's lips with her tongue enquiring for entry causing Nami to succumb to the blue-eyed women's wishes.

A sound was heard to their side, followed by a single sentence, "Now... This is what I like to see!" enthused a love-heart eyed Sanji, blood already rushing from his nose.

Nami instantly got herself up from the ground, "What did you say you pervert!" she yelled as she wacked Sanji across the head making the chef slam against the wooden door.

"Nami-chan... too mean" spoke Sanji before passing out in his current spot.

"I-I'm sorry about that Robin-chan I didn't mea-" Nami was cut off as Robin kissed her again, grabbing Nami's body and holding it closer to her own.

"It's fine, I always wanted to kiss a girl" Robin gave her nonchalant laugh and left the room without another word, leaving Nami staring at the door with her fingers touching her lips.

"Robin! Get back here! I'll make you pay for that breast remark!" she hollered as she left the room that now only contained a passed out Sanji.


End file.
